Bliss of a Sith
by Night3603
Summary: Kuro and Ashara spend some quality time together and reflect on the future of the Empire at war. - One-shot story. Minor Lemon involved so if you don't like GirlxGirl, walk away.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic. That belongs to Bioware and George Lucas at Lucas Arts. I do own Kuro and Yoko, however. No touch!**

**AN: Here is a one-shot for my friend Mastermind. Sorry for being such a bad friend, I hope you enjoy. As for the rest of you, take a gander and I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Bliss of a Sith**

Kuro was in a daze, in a place between reality and dreams. Her body was relaxed and calm, her mind, hazy and filled with thoughts of her lover. She could feel a warm body pressed tightly against her, a head tendril intertwined with one of her own. Kuro smiled. It was this that had the normally malicious Sith so relaxed and at peace. She was wrapped in Ashara Zavros' love and presence. Kuro loved these moments when they could just lay together in their own world of pure ecstasy and serenity. The moments when she and her lover felt as if they were one being, sharing thoughts and emotions. Feeling each others souls dance together to a tune all their own. No one could understand the sensation, it just couldn't be put into words.

Kuro was aware of the time passing, though she had no idea how much time had actually gone by. It could have been minutes, or hours. But to her it felt like forever. An eternity in her peace with the only thing that made living worthwhile. Kuro took a deep breathe, breathing in her lovers unique scent, it further relaxed the dangerous Darth Nox. She felt Ashara move and press herself closer to the Darth. She felt her lips press against her own and Kuro's eyes fluttered shut at the blissful sensations. They kissed for what felt like hours, until they finally had to force themselves to rise to the surface for air. Ashara pulled back and smiled down at her red-skinned twi'lek. _I love this. Being with you like this. _Ashara didn't even need to speak, Kuro could hear her thoughts as plain as day. "I love you." Ashara said, she could always think it, show it to her lover in her minds eyes, but she always enjoyed saying it. Letting Kuro hear it, and see the words on her lips. She loved it when Kuro knew.

Kuro's face lit up and she smiled back at her beautiful togruta. "I love-" Kuro stopped mid-sentence and swiftly sat up, eyes narrowed in confusion. Something had changed, and it was big. She noticed Ashara's wide eyed fear and confusion as well. "You felt it too?"

"Yes, w-what was that?" Ashara put a hand to her heart, she felt something in the Force had shifted. A major tip in the balance.

Without answering, Kuro stood and quickly threw on her robes, clasping her cloak around her neck and ran for the door. Outside she could her the clamor of many footsteps coming to her room, inside she could hear Ashara getting dressed as well in her favorite jacket and pants. The pair met them in the hall.

Her family looked to her with shock, probably the same look that was on her own face. Kuro nodded, asking their unspoken question and made for the lift. She needed to get to the command deck and contact the Dark Council, she needed to know what was going on. Ashara joined her on the lift seconds later followed by Zash, Kory, Yoko, and Corrin. She ordered Xalek and Khem to stay behind with Drael and the family's bodyguards to make sure Rylee and Elana were safe. Something was going on and she would not put those two in danger.

"Mama, what...what is going on?" Kuro asked as the lift descended.

"I do not know, dear. This...this feeling it... I can safely say something like this has never happened in my lifetime." Kuro's mother figure, Zash, responded. She looked frightened and nervous, as if the galaxy was coming to an end in the next few minutes.

"I don't like this, not at all." Kuro sighed. She felt Ashara take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze, letting her Darth know that she was there for her. At the same time Ashara did it to make herself feel safe and protected, Darth Nox always made her feel safe. Kuro gave a reassuring smile and tightened her hold on Ashara's hand.

The lift stopped at the command deck and they all rushed out as soon as the doors opened. Kuro barked out orders as soon as she was on deck. "Contact the Dark Council! Now!"

As if sensing her distress the holocom chimed. It was answered promptly. Darth Marr was revealed on holo. "Darth Nox." He said, as calm and cold as ever. She didn't understand this man. Something big had just gone down, how could he remain so calm! "The Emperor is dead." Kuro's blood ran cold. Their Emperor? Dead? How? Who could have had so much power to kill him? In her shock Kuro hadn't realize she had asked the questions allowed, for Marr responded. "It was an unknown Jedi Knight. He confronted the Emperor and killed him."

"What?!" Kuro screeched. "How could an insignificant Jedi kill our master? Their weak, foolish, incompetent!" Kuro raged as she paced around the holocom display. "It's gotta be false information! A lie on the Republics end! How could one, worthless, Jedi defeat someone as powerful as the Emperor?" Kuro demanded. Even as the words left her mouth she knew it was no lie. Not even the Jedi could fake this tip in the balance of the Force. She knew the truth, the Emperor was dead.

Marr, not at all effected by Kuro's rage, replied. "Do not be so foolish, Nox." He scolded, as if she were a child. "Say what you will about the Jedi, Nox, but they are not to be underestimated. Think carefully, if they were so weak they would have never been able to drive us into the Unknown Regions a millennium ago." Marr himself began to pace, slowly, calmly. "They have proven their strength again by striking down our supreme master." He sighed and shook his head. He did not like what was to come next, what was going on even as they spoke. "The Empire is in turmoil. Civil war has erupted across all Empire space, Nox. The Sith Lords are fighting one another for positions of power, trying to claim the Emperors throne for themselves. Fools. The Republic has seized advantage and launched a major counterattack in our territory. We need to get a handle on the situation, Nox. The Council will be meeting tomorrow on Korriban. Be there." He ended the transmission before she could say anything further.

Standing in stunned silence the group talked amongst themselves in hushed whispers. Kuro herself was seething with rage, clenching her fists tightly. She could feel and hear the leather creaking with each curl of her hands. Then with a primal scream of rage she used the Force to tear apart the holocom terminal, as if it was the cause of all their problems, and threw it in a random direction. A death rattle from one of her crew was heard seconds later, but Kuro didn't care. She was enraged at this Jedi. One person and destroyed everything they had sought to build. She spun on her heel, her cloak flapping as she stalked to the lift to return to her room. She needed to get away and she didn't need to kill anymore of her crew in her rage. She wasn't surprised to feel Ashara at her side, not at all afraid or intimidated by Kuro's power, which had more than tripled in the months since she became Darth Nox. The artifacts her people had found at her behest helped in this. And now, she was even stronger than when she had the spirits power. A force to be reckoned with, a living natural disaster.

"Kuro." Ashara cooed softly as the doors shut behind them. Ashara draped her arms around her lovers neck from behind, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Calm down, my love." Kuro was visibly shaking with anger, but her soul-mates words were having an effect on her. She took deep breathes and, thanks to Ashara's caresses and kisses, she began to calm down. "That's it, my love. Come back to me." Ashara stepped around her lover and pressed her forehead against her red-skinned twi'lek's. "Things will be alright, Kuro. We have you after all. The Empire will stay strong because we have you. We will get through this together. I will be with you until the end."

Kuro closed her eyes, just basking in Ashara's presence, her scent. It soothed her like nothing else in the galaxy could. Not for the first time she wondered what she had done to deserve her. "Thank you, Ashara." She sighed and placed a quick kiss to her lips. "You mean everything to me and it means a lot to, that you would stay by my side through hell itself."

Ashara smiled and kissed her as the twi'lek opened her eyes. It wasn't the worst thing to see, and most certainly the best in her opinion. Ashara's kiss, combined with her earlier rage and adrenaline sparked a need inside the Darth, an itch that needed to be scratched. With a growl she scooped up her lover and strode to their room at the end of the hall, not once breaking their kiss. Once inside she closed the door with the Force and threw Ashara onto the bed, she bounced once then settled. Ashara giggled. "Good to know I have such an effect on you, my love."

Kuro grinned that lop-sided grin that made Ashara weak in the knees. Good thing she was already laying down or she would have swooned. Ashara watched as Kuro walked forward, using the Force to shed her clothes once more, not once stopping her forward movement. By the time she reached the bed she was as bare as the day she was born, and Ashara marveled at the toned muscles and smooth looking skin on her lovers body. "You're wearing too much, Ash." Kuro growled. With a quick flick of her wrist, Ashara's clothes shredded. To Kuro it all happened in slow motion, the surprise on her lovers face, the shredded clothing being flung across the room into a corner.

Ashara cried out in dismay. "Kuro! That was my favorite jacket!" She moaned. Kuro was unrepentant.

"I'll buy you another one." Kuro climbed onto the bed and draped her body over her lovers, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Ashara, in that moment, forgot all about her clothes, all about the future of the Empire. It was only her and Kuro in the entire galaxy, and she responded to the kiss with fervor. Ashara smiles into the kiss putting a plan into motion to get the upper hand once again. She flips Kuro over, who yelps in surprise, and straddles her waist. She let out a shaky breathe as their sexes caress with infinitesimal care. Ashara recalled how amazing this position had felt and it had become her most favorite. Kuro hissed in pleasure, rubbing her hands along Ashara's thighs. The tiniest of movements from her lover sent sparks piercing through her brain in waves of ecstasy.

Ashara grinned in triumph and coaxed Kuro sit up. Kuro sat up and wrapped her arms around her lover, knowing what was coming next. They preformed this ritual many times during their love making. The Force-bound mates moaned as their breasts pressed together. Not quite satisfied, Ashara reaches our and intertwines their head tendrils together, effectively allowing their very souls to meld together. Kuro, in a cry of pleasure, latches onto her lighter skinned lover and moans into her neck. Ashara then all but forced a kiss with her mind-blown lover, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Despite Kuro's strengths, she would openly admit that in the bedroom, Ashara was the most in control. She had no problems being dominated by her younger lover and it showed in her moans and hisses.

The pair thrust against each other, not once breaking any physical contact on the rest of their bodies. All they felt was each other, they saw stars in each others eyes as the stared into them, seeing themselves and their lover from both perspectives. This level of intimacy was what they loved the most. To be able to feel each others pleasure as well as their own. Finally, they love came to a mind-blowing end, they moaned loudly into each others mouths, eyes closed tightly shut as they basked in the glow of their love. As it died down, Kuro pulled Ashara with her as she fell onto the bed.

Ashara curled into Kuro's side, eyes closed in a peaceful daze. Once again their head tendrils, both of them, were intertwined as they cuddled close together. Ashara was exhausted. Love making with her Darth was always a physically draining experience, but one that she would be more than happy to repeat should Kuro ask. Kuro was stroking her back in blissful waves, lapping at her skin. Ashara had tangled their legs together, pressing their breasts together, head tendrils twined together, cores pressing pleasantly together. This moment couldn't have been more perfect for the pair. "I love you, Kuro. So, so much." Ashara said, once more. She pressed a lingering kiss to Kuro's lips, as if to prove her love in physical form.

Kuro sighed into her mouth and returned the kiss for a moment before breaking away. Nox urged Ashara's eyes to open and she did. Staring into her blue eyes, Kuro smiled a gentle smile full of love and compassion rarely shown. Through their mind link they repeated their love for each other, over and over, a mantra of eternal commitment. Physically they had shown their love, mentally declared their undying love, and now Kuro voiced her love. "I love you too, Ashara. I thank the Force everyday for bringing me to you. I feel complete when I'm with you."

Ashara's eyes began to water and she blinked, tears escaping. Kuro caught one and kissed her cheeks, licking away the rest. Kuro, using the Force, pulled the blankets over them comfortably and in that blissful moment, the pair closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, they would prepare for war, tomorrow, they would stand together and face the Republic and bring unity to the galaxy under the Empire's rule. But for now, the Force-bonded lovers relaxed and slept with dreams of each other, only for each other.

**AN: There, how was that? I hope you enjoyed that, Mastermind. You mean a lot to me and I'm sorry for lack of work on other things. I hope this makes up for it for now. As for the rest of you, read and review and tell me what you think.**

**I suppose this could be a oneshot push into a sequel but we will see, for now its just a oneshot I don't have plans to continue until my other work is done.**


End file.
